SOL, PLAYA Y SOMBRAS
by angels46
Summary: Oneshot--- Hermione tiene una mala experiencia sentimiental y Regulus Black será el encargado de curar y ganarse su corazón.


_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y demás no me pertenecen...son puramente de Rowling._

**SOL, PLAYA Y SOMBRAS:**

Sirius hacía años que no iba a la playa y había decidido que era hora de cambiarlo. A mediados de Marzo, mientras desayunaban en Grimmauld Place, decidió comentarlo.

-¡Harry!-El moreno bajó el periódico.-¡He decidido invitarte a la playa!-Dijo entusiasmado. Ron le miró dolido.-A ti también.-Ron le mirá con ojos soñadores.

-La playa...-Dijo como si mirara un plato de comida de su madre.

-Si, la playa-Dijo Sirius sonriendo.-Imaginaros..chicas morenas en bikini, bajo el sol...-

-Ya Sirius...-Los tres aterrizaron en la Tierra forzosamente. ¡Se habían olvidado de Hermione!

Sirius la miró con culpabilidad.

-Hermione....-Esta apuró su café mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cien.

-Me voy al trabajo, no quiero llegar tarde y decirle a mi jefe que estuve a punto de ahogarme

en vustras babas...-

-Si quieres tu también puedes venir...-Dijo Ron.

-Que considerado...con lo que me gustan a mi las chicas en bikini bajo el sol...-Contestó entre dientes. ¿Es que era idiota? Harry y Sirius le miraron mal, ¿no iba a tener nunca un poco de tacto?

-Hermione...-

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo furiosa.

-Quizás...no sea el mejor momento..pero necesito un favor...-Ella rodó los ojos.-Esta tarde tenemos reunión en el Ministerio y...llega mi hermano...por si te podías quedar a recibirle-Hermione se fue dando un portazo. Odiaba a los hombres, ¡todos eran idiotas!-¿Creeis que eso sea un si?-Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros.

Cuando llegó a San Murgo, Theo ya tenía la bata puesta, estaba leyendo los historiales de los pacientes que tenían para hoy y parecía de buen homor.

-¡Buenos días!-Dijo el moreno.

-No se que tienen de buenos...la verdad-Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se ponía la bata, cerrando de un portazo su taquilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-Dijo preocupado. Hermione le contó todo hasta que Theo le interrumpio partiendose de risa.-Piensa que tu también verás chicos morenos y en bañador...-

-Lo que me molesta realmente es que me tratan como si fuera asexual, delante de Ginny jamás hablan así, le piropean, le cogen el abrigo...a mi nada, si hasta Ron erupta delante mio...y por si fuera poco...¡hoy me toca aguantar al hermano de Sirius, otro idiota al que aguantar!-

-¿Le conoces?-

-No, pero que más da, será como Sirius por ser un Black y un egocéntrico por ser un Slytherin...suma dos mas dos...-

-Ya veo lo que tienes de buenos...¿y por que no te vas a vivir a otro sitio?-

-¿Y a dónde? No quiero vivir sola, por lo menos que cuando llegue a casa parezca que hay alguien...-

-Vente a vivir conmigo-Hermione empezó a reirse.

-Contigo...quieres que viva contigo y con Malfoy...-Dijo escéptica.

-Bueno...realmente, conmigo, con Draco y con Pansy...¡ah! Y Astoria. Tu piénsalo...solo aceptaré un no si me dices que te vas a vivir con un chico maravilloso....-

-¿Y dónde coño esta ese chico?-Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Doctora Granger, hay una urgencia...¿le paso al paciente?-

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Hermione, Luna?

-Estamos en el trabajo...por cierto...¡esta noche fiesta!-

-Me temo que no puedo...-

-Ya lo veremos...-Theo se quedó mirando largo rato la puerta.

-¿Y tu cuándo te vas a decidir?-

-No se de que me hablas...-Dijo nervioso. Luna volvió a entrar seguida de Cormac McLaggen pálido.

-¿Hermione?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Cormac?-Luna la miró con una gran sonrisa.-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Espero que no sea grave...Luna dijo que tenías que verme urgentemente, nunca pensé que fueras tu...mi sobrino se enfadó y lanzó una ola de magia que me dio de lleno...¿es grave?-

-Tranquilo...-Dijo sonriendo mientras se giraba a mirar a Luna. -¿Una urgencia?-Dijo entre dientes.

-¡Vamos...¿Dime que no esta guapísimo?!-Dijo ella mientras cogía a Theo del brazo y le sacaba medio a rastras. Hermione empezó a examinarle. Al llegar al estómago detectó la ola y realizando un hechizo la sacó.

-Ya está. Se había quedado atrapada en tu estómago. Te voy a recetar algo para los vómitos, en unos dos tres días estarás como nuevo.-Dijo mientras escribía las recetas.

-Estás guapísima.-Dijo mientras cogía las recetas rozando su mano. Ella enrojeció.-¿Podríamos quedar luego?-

-No puedo...-Cormac se maldijo interiormente. Después del colegio ella seguiría viéndole como un idiota.-Hoy no puedo-Aclaró.

-¿Y mañana?-

-Tengo guardia...t-te escribo cuando pueda...si quieres...-¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?

-Me parece perfecto.-Rodeó el escritorio y la besó en la mejilla, cerca de los labios.

El resto del día, Luna le hizo prometer que escribiría a Cormac y que irían de compras para la "gran" cita. Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place se acordó de toda la familia Weasley al ver como había dejado la cocina Ron...estaba recogiéndola para poder cocinar algo cuando escuchó a alguien maldecir en el comedor. Al entrar casi se desmaya. Sirius siempre le había parecido atractivo, en especial en sus fotos de joven, pero él...era completamente irresistible.

-Eh...¿hola?-Dijo al ver que esa chica no le decía nada.

-Ho-hola. Soy Hermione...tu hermano está en una reunión y...estaba haciendo la cena...-

-Mmm...no hueles raro-La castaña salió corriendo a la cocina. Regalus la siguió y cuando entró se apoyó en la puerta para no hacer ninguna locura. Estaba toda mojada, peleándose con el grifo, la ropa ajustándosele, resaltando su figura.

-Joder...maldito grifo, maldito Ronald y sus calcetines, ¡malditos hombres!-Puede que ir a vivir

a Grimmauld Place de nuevo no fuera tan malo...

-¿Te ayudo?-Dijo acercándose.

-Cuid...-Antes de terminar, Regulus se había escurrido y ambos habían caido al suelo.-ado-

-Hueles muy bien-Hermione enrojeció. Tenia encima de ella a uno de los hombres las sexys del mundo, recorriendo su cuello con su nariz y hablándole al oído. Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y Regulus maldijo por lo bajo.

-Vaya...veo que conoces a Hermione.-Dijo Sirius.-¿Interrumpimos algo?-Dijo Ron bromeando. Regulus quiso ahogarle, ¿qué insinuaba? No entendía como no estaban locos por ella.

-¡Ya lo creo!-Recorrió la cocina con la vista hasta localizar su calcetín.-¡Esto estaba en la pila, atascándola, provocando que el grifo se volviera loco y me empapara!-Dijo acercándose a él amenazadoramente.-Los tres vais a dejar la cocina como la patena, ¿esta claro?-Todos asintieron. Regulus la miró fastinado. Le encantaba esa mujer. Definitivamente, le encantaba haber vuelto.

Los días pasaron y el ambiente en Grimmauld Place estaba tenso. Hermione seguía enfadada y cada vez tomaba más fuerza la idea de irse de allí, aunque la oferta de Theo...meterse en un nido de serpientes.

-¿Es que nadie va a abrir la puerta?-Dijo molesta. Regulus fue, dejando a un lado su libro, que servía más de adorno que de otra cosa, llevaba como media hora sin poder dejar de observarla. Bajó de la biblioteca intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-¿Hola?-Dijeron dos chicas sonriendole.-¿Está Hermione?-

-En la biblioteca.-Le volvieron a sonreir mientra Regulus les indicaba como ir.

-Theo nos lo ha contado todo y ¡no puedes seguir así! Allí estarías super bien. Todos hemos cambiado...piénsalo-

-¿Pero que os importa lo que me pase?-

-Eres amiga de Theo y los amigos de mis amigos son nuestros amigos-Dijo Astoria.

-Hagamos una cosa...-Cuando Realus quiso darse cuenta, los tres iban a espiar siendo arrastrado por su hermano.-Esta noche nos vamos todos de cena y provamos a ver que tal-Propuso Pansy.

-¿Va a salir con el enemigo?-Dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Estamos hablando de Hermione?-Contestó Harry.

-Lleva sin salir...puff ya ni lo se y además...ellas son tan...sexys y Hermione...tan normal-

-¿Por qué os extraña tanto?-Preguntó Regalus sin entender y bastante molesto por los comentarios.

-Bueno...ella es...en fin...es Hermione-

-Ya, ¿y?-

-Pues que viste fatal, creemos que nunca ha tenido novio, es una adicta al trabajo y una marimandona...-Dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo de Harry.-¡¿Quién iba a fijarse en ella?! Como mujer digo-Rectificó al segundo codazo.-Como amiga es la mejor-

-¿Algo más Ronald?-El pelirrojo palideció.-Sois todos...¡argh!-Les empujó para abrirse paso. Al chocar con ella, Regulus pudo ver que había roto a llorar.

-Eres...-Dijo Astoria intentando encontrar el peor insulto.

-Déjalo, Astoria es Weasel. Hermione esta noche venimos a por ti-Gritó antes de salir.

Regulus fue a su habitación, pensando en qué podía hacer. Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, cerró los ojos intentando reunir el valor, que apareció al oir un sollozo. Entró sin invitación y se quedó maravillado por la decoración. Esa habitación representaba a su dueña. En esas cuatro paredes Regulus encontró la calma que nunca había existido en Grimmauld Place.

-Si has venido a aclararme algo, me quedó todo muy claro Ronald-

-No soy Ronald-Dijo sentándose a su lado y entre dientes, ÉL jamás sería como ese idiota.

-¿Qq-qué haces aquí?-

-Quería que supieras que yo no pienso como ellos...yo...-Ella sonrió. La verdad es que desde que Regulus había llegado los días en Grimmauld Place eran algo más soportables.

-Me voy a ir-Dijo ella en voz alta, tomando por fin la decisión.

-¿Te vas?-Preguntó. Si Hermione se hubiera fijado, hubiera detectado la angustia en sus ojos.

-Ya no puedo más-Rompió a llorar de nuevo. Regulus la abrazó hasta que se calmó. Se habia quedado dormida.

-A mi me encantaría que te quedaras, Hermione-Ella se movió en sus brazos, Regulus sonrió terminando de apoyarla en la cama. Después la besó. ¿Algún día se lo diría estando despierta?

Tres horas más tarde, Theo apareció en Grimmauld Place, junto con Pansy. Tras una larga conversación en la que Sirius prohibió ir a cotillear, Hermione salió de la habitación. No había ni rastro de las serpientes.

-Me voy...gracias por tu hospitalidad, Sirius.-Dijo abrazándole. Después abrazó a Regulus.-Ya me dirás algún día si te gustaron los libros...-Regulus sonrió, no había leido ninguno de esos libros por estar observándola...por estar cayendo en su hechizo, fascinado por sus gestos...

-Claro-Contestó él. A Harry y a Ron ni los miró.

o0o0o0o

Los meses pasaron y en Grimmauld Place todos extrañaban a la castaña.

-¿Irá a la fiesta?-Dijo Harry.

-Seguro-Contestó Sirius. Hacia días que se había encontrado con ella y todavía sonreía al verla feliz. Por fin había liberado sus miedos. Vestía algo diferente, algo más ajustada. La había visto con Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Después de hablar con ella, había llegado un chico y la había besado. No había dicho nada por su hermano. Desde que ella se había ido, se pasaba horas en su habitación.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Ron.

-Me la encontré hace...-

-¿Cómo estaba?-Preguntó su hermano.

-Realmente muy bien. Me dijo que te saludara. También dijo que iría...además ahora que tiene novio...ya no tendrá que ir con nosotros tres...irá más animada.

-¡¿NOVIO?!-

-Si, deberíais conocerle...Cormac McLaggen.

-Pero si es idiota-Dijo Harry.

-Si ella no le aguantaba-Aportó Ron. Regulus salió de la cocina.

-Soy tu hermano mayor-Dijo al entrar en su habitación.

-No me digas...-

-¿No vas a luchar por ella?-Regulus le miró sorprendido.-Desde que os vi en la cocina, supe que te habías enamorado de ella, bueno ahí no, te había fascinado, luego te enamoraste. Pero nunca hiciste nada...-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?-Dijo molesto.-Le tratabais fatal y conmigo parecía sentirse agusto...lo que menos quería es que pensara que solo me interesaba meterme en sus bragas...si, también lo quería Sirius, pero no era lo prioritario...-

-Yo no he dicho nada.-

-Pero lo has pensado.-El mayor de los Black sonrió.

-Tampoco era una gran relación...yo creo que más bien algo pasajero...deberías intentarlo, en la fiesta de Aniversario que es hoy, por ejemplo.-

o0o0o0o

La fiesta de Aniversario llegó y Regulus estaba nervioso. La volvería a ver, su hermano tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo por su propia salud física. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Se pasaba los día encerrados en su habitación, recordando una y otra vez como se había dormido en sus brazos, como su corazón había latido desbocado al rozar sus labios...como recordaba cada una de sus conversaciones, sus ratos en la biblioteca...parecía un enfermo sin su droga, ¡la necesitaba!

Localizó rápidamente a los Malfoy. Se acercó a saludar a Narcissa y a Lucius. Draco le saludó y le presentó a su novia. Ya la conocía del día en que ella se fue. Luego vio al chico que fue a buscarla y cuando estaba a punto de irse, casi muere de la impresión.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-Dijo ella radiente, sonriéndole.

-Vaya...Hermione...wow...e-estas preciosa.-Hermione se sonrojó.

-Tu que siempre me ves con buenos ojos-Bromeó. Casi no podía respirar. Se había vuelto a perder en esos ojos grises. Cuando se fue de Grimmauld Place pudo analizar que él jamás se fijaría en ella. Primero era bastante más pequeña que él, segundo puede que no la viera como Ronald y Harry pero tampoco como una gran mujer. Solo compartieron algunos gustos en común, nada más. Sino él habría hecho lo posible por verla...ella le mandó un mensaje con Sirius, le mandó saludos, ¿y qué hizo él? N-A-D-A. Asique había decidido darle una oportunidad a Cormac, que ya no era el idiota del colegio...pero no lograba que su pulso se acelerara, no lograba atraparla con una mirada, no lograba que ella deseara que él la besara...

-Me dijo Sirius que te vio hoy...-

-¿Hoy? Vi a Sirius hace...unas dos semanas o así.-Regulus maldijo a su hermano.

-¿Si?-

-¿No te lo dijo?-

-Nos ha dicho que te vio, HOY-Lucius terminó de hablar con el Ministro y miró a su viejo pupilo. Hermione estaba sin palabras...

-¡Regulus! ¿Cómo te va?-

-¿Sabes lo que creo?-Dijo Luna.-Qué se muere por ti-Hermione negó con la cabeza. Volvió a mirarle y después se fue a la mesa donde iban a cenar todos. Le hubiera gustado que Cormac pudiera haber ido con ella, se hubiera sentido más segura de que los sentimientos que luchaban por mantenerse, estaban enterrados con sus mimos...pero como era costumbre el trabajo de Cormac era demasiado importante.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se enteró por Draco que Regulus había empezado a trabajar en las empresas de su padre junto a él, por lo que verle se había vuelto algo normal. Cada jueves en el chalet se realizaba una cena de negocios y él siempre acudía. La primera ella salía a una guardia por lo que hablaron poco. La segunda, Cormac la había invitado a cenar, ese día se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de él. O lo más parecido a lo que la gente describía como amor. Cormac le dijo que había conseguido el fin de semana libre, para estar juntos. No apareció en todo el fin de semana por casa. La tercera ella estaba tan asqueada de los hombres que no fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando se despertó con un precioso ramo de orquídeas y una nota suya

(No todos los hombres somos así. No pierdas la sonrisa. RB) que supo que él sabía lo que Cormac le había hecho. El muy capullo estaba prometido, si prometido y ella era la otra. Se enteró de todo el día que por casualidades de la vida estaba de guardia y entró una mujer feliz, con mareos y le dijo que estaba embarazada mientras él aparecía y se quedaba helado. Desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con él.

En la cuarta cena que coincidieron, dos meses después; él fue a verla a su habitación y a devolverle los libros. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo se sintió especial. Al día siguiente le había invitado a desayunar. Y allí estaban, riéndose mientras desayunaban.

-Sirius me ha dicho que te gusta el ballet-

-Me encanta, bailaba hasta que entré en Hogwarts-

-¿La semana que viene es tu cumpleaños, no?-Ella asintió.-¿Tienes planes para ese día?-

-Dejame pensar...-Dijo haciéndose la interesante.-Es obvio que no, Regulus.-Dijo con algo de pena. ¿Qué planes iba a tener? Después de su desengaño con Cormac...no había vuelto a salir, y no era porque no le hubieran insistido...pero ella no tenía ganas de nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese desayuno podía considerarse su primera cita postdesengaño amoroso.

-Mira que lo dudo...pero que sepas que ya tienes planes.-

-¿Ah si?-

-Aja, esa noche iremos al ballet El lago de los cisnes y previamente a cenar.-

-Vale-Dijo impresionada. Regulus sonrió. La primera parte del plan iba sobre ruedas. Tras el ballet le esperaba una fiesta sorpresa organizada por los Slytherins. Acentuó la sonrisa al recordar las palabras de Draco: "Serás el encargado de distraerla hasta la hora acordada, a ver si con eso decides lanzarte...que hasta mi padre se ha dado cuenta y mi madre está emocionada con que pase algo...". Después Lucius le había llamado a su despacho, le había entregado un sobre y le había dicho "Disfrútalo". Cuando llegó a su despacho se sorprendió al ver un billete de avión, una reserva en Bora-Bora en un hotel de lujo y un itinerario de un congreso de medimagia. Regulus había vuelto sin entender nada. "Ya que no parece que tu por tu cuenta vayas a hacer nada...ahí tienes un empujoncito. Ella irá una semana por el congreso, tienes las horas del día que estará ocupada, aprovecha el resto..."

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que tienes chocolate en el labio-Ella enrojeció. Fue a limpiarse, pero Regulus fue más rápido, Hermione cerró los ojos mientras el dedo del moreno recorría su labio. Regulus tuvo que controlarse, no quería meter la pata. -Yy-ya está-Cuando sus miradas conetaron ambos sintieron un escalofrío.

Ese día llegó a la consulta feliz.

-Hola-¿Por qué todo lo bueno dura poco?

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo fríamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, Hermione.-

-Yo creo que ya lo tengo todo claro...¿qué tal la señora McLaggen?-

-Por favor, Hermione...yo te quiero...-

-Para, por favor.-Dijo dolida.

-No, tienes que saber la verdad. Yo te quiero. Si, estaba prometido pero ese día te vi y supe que todo era un error. Intenté dejarla pero no encontraba el momento y te juro que todo lo que pasó fue sincero. No volví a tocarla desde que hicimos el amor la primera vez. El día que vino al hospital, le había dejado pero ella me dijo que no podía hacerle eso, que estaba embarazada...que si la dejaba...el bebé nunca nacería...-Hermione se fue ablandando.-Pero te quiero-

-Deberías querer a tu esposa, no a mi.-

-Por favor, Hermione-Dijo abrazándola.-Todavía podemos ser felices...tu y yo. En cuento nazca el bebé me divorciaré y...-

-¿Y mientras tanto? ¿Qué seré mientras tanto? ¿Podrás dejarla luego o ella encontrará otro chantaje? No, Cormac ya no podemos ser felices. Tu mujer tendrá al bebé y tu serás un gran padre, pero de mi...olvídate.-Regulus, Theo y Luna estaban paralizados tras la puerta.

-Pero...-

-Tengo pacientes a los que atender.-Cormac salió con los ojos llorosos, la había perdido para siempre...-¿Regulus?-

-Te olvidaste el móvil-

-Oh, gracias-Hizo un último esfuerzo, le sonrió y después entró en la consulta rompiendo a llorar. No supo como, pero se vio rodeada por sus brazos.

-Pasará, Hermione-

-¿Tu crees?-Regulus la abrazó más fuerte.

-Lo se-Hermione empezó a relajarse, siempre que estaba cerca de él lo hacía. Recordó como ya había llorado en sus brazos, como, igual que hoy, empezó a sentirse segura, protegida y querida... A mi me encantaría que te quedaras, Hermione, Hermione se separó de él. Siempre había pensado que era un sueño, SIEMPRE. Miró fijamente esos ojos grises.

-Lo ssi-siento.-Dijo incómoda.

-¿El que?-

-Yo...no puedo...no...-

-¿Olvidar?-Preguntó sin entender nada.-Ya verás como si. Dentro de un tiempo, solo será un recuerdo, nada más.-Dijo volviendo a abrazarla. Regulus cerró los ojos, ahora que ella no le veía. Lo sabía, Hermione sabía lo que sentía...¿y si ahora se apartaba? Él la necesitaba a su lado, la quería, la adoraba, era la mujer de su vida. ¿Qué haría si ella decía que no?

-Tienes razón...algún día...-Ambos sabían que no hablaban de olvidar.

-Espero que sea pronto...Hermione-Regulus le besó en la nariz y se fue. Llegaba tarde al trabajo, pero en ese momento lo que necesitaba era calmarse. Llegó a la oficina y Draco le esperaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos fiesta sorpresa?-

-Si-

-Bien hecho-Dijo palmeándole la espalda. Una vez solo, dejó a sus miedos salir. ¿Algún día podría ser feliz? Ese era el precio por su error adolescente. Se miró la marca que ocupaba su muñeca y se dio asco, quizás ese fuera el precio, no poder ser feliz nunca. Ver como sus sueños eran inalcanzables...prefería volver a Azkaban...en el mundo real, cuando tus sueños y esperanzas desaparecían era mucho más cruel, no podías atribuírselo a un dementor.

o0o0o0o

El día de su cumpleaños había llegado. Llegó a la consulta nerviosa. Desde el día del desayuno había evitado a Regulus. Estaba confundida. ¿Era posible que él la quisiera? ¿Era posible que la quisiera desde que la vio? El jueves no supo evitarle. Llegaron a la cena de empresa y ella, a pesar, de entreternerse con unos pacientes, no encontró ninguna escusa para no llegar a casa. Cuando entró y no le vio, respiró tranquila. Realmente no había nadie y eso era raro. Llegó a su habitación, tiró el bolso a la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

-Hola-Podía jurar que había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. La luz de su habitación se encenció y Hermione tuvo que recordar cerrar la boca. Relugus estaba tumbado en su cama, con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, la camisa sacada del pantalón y con las mangas subidas hasta el codo. La miraba intensamente.-¿Vas a correr o quizás tengas una urgencia en el hospital y se te haya olvidado?-Estaba enfadado.

-Yy-yo...-

-¿No irás a decirme que no me has evitado? Te facilitaré las cosas...toma las entradas para el día de tu cumpleaños, no te obligaré a ir conmigo.-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Hermione la has cagado...

-Regulus...-Dijo al ver que él se iba.

-¿Qué?-Dijo acercándose a ella felinamente. Hermione se quedó sin palabras.-No tengo todo el día, en media hora llegará Draco para la cena y yo debería llegar con otra ropa que con la que fui a la oficina.-

-¿Media hora?-Miró su reloj. ¡Había llegado más pronto que nunca! Regulus se fue furioso. Regresó cuando Hermione no había ni asimilado el cabreo del moreno.

-Tus entradas-Esta vez quien se enfadó fue ella. Le obligó a enfrentarla, Regulus cambió las posiciones y ahora fue ella la que se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada.

-Dijiste que irías conmigo...o quizás ya te has dado cuenta con quien ibas a ir y te arrepientes-Dijo dolida. Ya sabía que él no podía quererla...Regulus por su parte pensaba que ella estaba loca, ¡completamente loca!-

-No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas-Dijo siseante.

-¿Ah no? Dime...-Hermione se vio interrumpida cuando él la besó. Siempre había pensado que él sería tierno, como cuando la abrazaba, pero ese beso era de todo menos tierno, rozaba lo violento. La apretó más contra la puerta, le sujetó la cara como si en algún momento hubiera pensado en escapar, estampó con fuerza sus labios contra los propios, los mordió haciendo que gimiera de dolor y aprovechó ese momento para adentrarse en su boca. El momento exacto en el que sus lenguas se encontraron Hermione cedió. Sus manos fueron a parar a su nuca, atrayéndole hacia ella. Regulus pasó sus manos por su controno hasta localizarlas a cada lado de su cintura y atraerla hacia él. Cuando se sintió seguro de que ella no huiría, el besó pasó a ser menos brusco para ser mucho más tierno. Se dedicó a saborearla, a disfrutarlo. Dejó su boca para besar su cuello, recorrerlo con besos de la misma forma que el primer día que la vio lo recorrió con su nariz en esa cocina llena de mierda. Se separaron para respirar, Regulus tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos, demasiado atrayente para ella. Esta vez fue ella quien le atrajo, necesitaba aclarar esa nube de sentimientos, necesitaba volver a sentir lo mismo, ese torbellino, esas cientos de corrientes, ese escalofrío, esas ganas de no soltarle...nunca. Se perdieron en los besos, sin importarles nada más.

-¿Hermione, estas en casa?-Dijo Pansy subiendo las escaleras. Ambos se separaron. ¿Cuándo le había quitado la camisa? ¿Cuándo sus piernas habían rodeado la cintura de Regalus? ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas...-Dijo antes de recoger las entradas y desaparecer.

-Ss-si, estoy aquí...me iba a la ducha-Dijo medio zombi, tocándose los labios.

-Date prisa que van a llegar a cenar.-Ella no podía cenar con él y ese lío de sentimientos, necesitaba los dos días que faltaban para su cumpleaños para asimilar que ¿le quería? Salió de casa antes de que llegara nadie, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Necesitaba a Luna, y por primera vez en su vida, las circustancias estaban de su lado: urgencia en San Murgo. Chocó con alguien.

-Perdón-Dijo mientras le sonaba el móvil.-¿Que qué? Si, ya voy para allí, cálmate Theodore, vete preparando para la operación.-Regulus dejó pasar su comentario, por un momento pensó que huía.

Y ahí estaba ahora, de los nervios en su habitación sin saber que vestido ponerse para el ballet, recordando una y otra vez ese jueves. Molesta porque ni Pansy ni Astoria estuvieran para aconsejarla...¡¿dónde estaban?! Se volvió a poner el vestido rosa palo y cerró el armario. Regulus llegó puntual. Ambos estaban hechizados mirándose. Sin palabras. Hermione se sonrojó recordando de nuevo lo que pasó en su habitación. Aun no sabía que hacer, no sabía si era damasiado pronto para volver a arriesgar su corazón malherido. El recuerdo de todo lo vivido con Cormac...apartó esos pensamientos de golpe. Esa noche iba a disfrutar del ballet y ya que cumplía un año más esperaba dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido en el anterior. Regulus no le interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Vio como una sombra de duda y tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos y decidió no besarla como llevaba queriendo hacer desde que dejó su habitación.

-Estás preciosa-Dijo besándole en la mano. Hermione se ruborizó.

-Tu estás muy guapo-Él alzó una ceja.-No digas nada, ya puedo imaginarme tu comentario engreido...-Regulus rompió a reir.

-Vamos, que al final llegaremos tarde a cenar-Hermione le miró sorprendida, no se acordaba de que también fueran a cenar. Regulus le cogió de la mano y tiró de ella que se había quedado estática. Cenar juntos...así había empezado su relación con Cormac, cenando. ¿No iba a salir de sus pensamientos en todo el puñetero día? Regulus le soltó la mano al ver como fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento, como estabas ahí parada...-Regulus se regañó mentalmente, él no era así. Siempre había conquistado a la chica que quería, SIEMPRE. No necesitaba más que unas cuantas palabras, unas flores y las chica en cuestión cedía. Joder él era un seductor nato. Con Hermione nada era como debía ser. ¿Dónde había quedado su seguridad? ¿Por qué se disculpaba por cogerle la mano? ¿Por qué intentaba que todo fuera perfecto? Quizás Lucius tenía razón, quizás debería volver a ser el Regulus de siempre, seducirla, conquistarla...

-Oh...-Dijo mirándole fijamente.-Soy yo quien lo siente, Regulus...es que...recordé un momento con Cormac y...lo siento, no volverá a pasar-Justo en ese momento supo porque se llamaba a sí mismo idiota. Ella no era una chica cualquiera, ella estaba dolida, había recibido durante años el trato despectivo de sus mejores amigos, haciéndola creer que no era una mujer deseable...si él se dedicara a atacar sin más. Ella se cerraría en banda.

-Regulus...¿no iremos a cenar aquí, verdad?-Dijo nerviosa. Era un sitio carísimo.

-Si, ¿por qué?-

-Pues...porque en fin...es un sitio para gente...-

-Es perfecto para hoy. Deja de analizarlo todo y disfruta-Hermione asintió. El salón de cena era espectacular. Tenían un camarero para ellos solos, Regulus le hizo reir casi toda la cena, logrando que olvidara todo lo que no fuera él y su sonrisa, él y su mirada, él y su tacto cuando le cogía la mano de vez en cuando...

Llegarón al ballet. Cuando él le dijo que tenía que vestirse elegante nunca pensó que irían a un palco, solo ellos dos. Había querido ver El Lago de los Cisnes desde que tenía memoria. Estaba impresionada. En algún momento, Regulus le había abrazado y ella se recostó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, respirando su fragancia, perdiéndose entre la magia de los bailarines y la suya.

-Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad-Dijo cuando la vio llorar.

-Ss-si, gracias Regulus. Ha sido impresionante, ha sido...gracias-Dijo abrazándole. De nuevo esa sensación de seguridad, podría quedarse entre sus brazos eternamente. Regulus se recordó a sí mismo la fiesta de la chica...deseaba tanto desaparecer con ella. Le costaba tanto no besarla.

-Bueno, vamos que todavía falta una cosa...-

-¿Más?-Dijo ella extrañada, sin apartar la vista de sus labios.

-Necesito que te pongas esto-Dijo tendiéndole un pañuelo de seda, recordándose a sí mismo que tenían que ir, que era lo correcto. Hermione dudó, pero terminó aceptando. Sintió el tirón de una desaparición. Luego Regulus le guió por unas escaleras, abrió una puerta y, a pesar de llevar un pañuelo, sintió que entraban en un lugar más iluminado-Listo-Hermione sintió como deslizaba el pañuelo con sumo cuidado y agradeció que él estuviera detrás de ella porque la sujetó disimuladamente, evitando que cayera.-Tu solo disfruta.-Le dijo al oido mientras Astoria y Pansy llegaban a abrazarla.

-¿No irías a pensar que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños, no?-Dijo emocionada Astoria. Tras ellas empezó a llegar compañeros del trabajo, compañeros del colegio. Sonrió al ver a Luna con Theo, por fin.

-¿Esto también es cosa tuya?-Preguntó la castaña cuando logró volver al lado de Regulus.

-No, esto es cosa de un nido de serpientes-Hermione sonrió.

-¿Entre las que tu no te incluyes?-

-No, simplemente me aproveche de que te dejaron en bandeja para mi-Le dijo en un susurro. Hermione enrojeció.

-Ehh...-

-¿Bailas?-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ss-supongo-

o0o0o0o

Congreso de Medimagia. Siete días en Bora-Bora. Playas de ensueño, sol, relax...demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse de todo, demasiado tiempo para saber lo idiota que había sido.

_Flashback:_

_Tras el primer baile, Hermione se fue relajando. No le había pisado y eso era un gran logro. Al tercero realmente se había dejado llevar y lo había disfrutado. Había empezado a relajarse y había empezado a reirse con todos. No se separó mucho de Regulus. Incluso volvió a hablar como si nada con Harry y Ron. Harry estaba realmente arrepentido, Ron como siempre, dijo un lo siento y enrojeció. No sabía muy bien el porqué pero no podía alejarse de Regulus sin sentir como su corazón se encogía. Al final de la noche, se encontró a sí misma besando a Regulus desesperadamente. No sabía si la mezcla de alcohol, felicidad y los sentimientos que despertaba en ella era buena, pero cuando él volvió a besarle el cuello, cuando la acarició como si fuera una obra de arte, cuando la tumbó en su cama con suma delicadeza...empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué? Por miedo. Estaba aterrada por lo que iba a pasar, porque él era perfecto y ella totalmente impecfecta. Porque él la trataba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y ella solo le podía ofrecer un maltrecho corazón y un mar de dudas por todo lo que despertaba en ella. Y sobre todo, porque le abrumaba sentir lo que sentía._

_-¿Hermione?-Dijo preocupado._

_-Pp-por favor...vete-Pidió intentando no derrumbarse delante de él._

_-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?-Preguntó acariciando su mejilla._

_-Vete-Dijo entre un sollozo. Regulus no entendía nada. No podía haberla hecho daño, era imposible...físicamente le dijo su mente._

_-Hermione...-Ella le miró y Regulus no pudo aguantar esa mirada de desolación. Había abierto una herida que estaba cosida con un hilo demasiado fino. Había destrozado lo poco que había conseguido recuperar de Hermione. No se molestó en vestirse. Se desapareció sin más, destrozado._

_Fin._

¿Por qué le había pedido que se fuera cuando lo que realmente había querido es que la hubiera abrazado? ¿Por qué le había alejado bruscamente? Quien ahora no daba señales de vida era él. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Esa noche, él fue perfecto. Él siempre había sido perfecto. Desde que se conocieron. La escuchó, la cuidó, la animó...estuvo siempre ahí.

Regulus estaba en Londres. De nuevo encerrado en su habitación. Miró una vez más el billete de avión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sirius.

-¿Dónde quieres que vaya?-Dijo Regulus molesto.-Bueno...entiendo que ahora que tienes novia no sea lo mejor del mundo vivir con tu hermano...buscaré algo...-

-Se supone que eres un Slytherin, que sois audaces y que siempre conseguis lo que quereis...repetiré mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no están hechas las maletas? ¿Por qué no estas a punto de coger ese avión?-

-Deja de meterte en mi vida, Sirius-

-No me da la gana. Mira Regulus, no he sido el mejor hermano mayor, ni el mejor ejemplo. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo...el día que me largué de casa te hubiera llevado conmigo. Tu no hubieras seguido a ese loco si yo no me hubiera ido. Yo también estuve en Azkaban, se lo dificil que es ver que merecemos ser felices...tampoco fui el mejor ejemplo para los chicos...dejé que trataran a Hermione como la trataron, incluso provoqué ciertos momentos...volví a ser egoísta. Pero TU deja de ser un cobarde. Duchate, haz la maleta y ve a esa isla. Usa todo tu arsenal de seducción, es innato en todo Black. Además siendo tan amigo de Malfoy...algo habrás aprendido.-Regulus se quedó sin palabras.-¡YA!-El menor de los Black se levantó como un resorte. Lo intentaría una vez más.-Disfruta de la playa...ya que yo no voy a ir...otro año más-

Y ahí estaba ahora, nervioso en ese avión. Primero porque Lucius podía haberle dado un traslador y ahorrarle todas esas horas de vuelo. Segundo porque ella estaba allí y esta vez era o todo o nada.

Llegó al hotel y se sorprendió al ver la reserva que había hecho Lucius. Ni la mejor suit de Londres se compararía con esta. Esa cabañita a nada de la playa. Dejó la maleta y buscó el itinerario de Hermione. A estas horas estaba en la inaguración del congreso. Tenía dos horas para pensar que iba a hacer. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa. Sonrió al sentirse observado, un poco de autoestima para su ego nunca le venía mal. Dejó de andar bruscamente. Sacó al hoja de nuevo y volvió leer lo mismo. Inaguración de Congreso. Pero ella estaba ahí. Sentada en la arena, mirando al mar. Con un vestido de gasa. Era el momento de actuar. Caminó hasta situarse tras ella.

-¿Acaso me estás persiguiendo?-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Hermione pegó un bote. ¿Era él? Se giró a mirarle como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Rr-regalus?-Él sonrió. Hermione tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca. Estaba realmente impresionante. Con esas bermudas, esa camisa...esa mirada. Él se puso de rodillas, tras ella. Situó las manos en su vientre. Hermione soltó el aire de golpe.

-No vas a contestarme, Hermione-Dijo antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.-Dime...¿me estas persiguiendo?-Regulus esperó su reacción ansioso.

-Nn-no. Tengo un congreso de medimagia y...-

-¿Un congreso?-Dijo besando su cuello. Hermione se apoyó en él dado que estaba a punto de derretirse. ¿Por qué era tan vulnerable a su tacto y presencia?

-De medimagia-Consiguió decir.

-Pero tendrás horas libres-Dijo Regulus mientras succionaba parte de la piel de su cuello. Hermione dejó de pensar, solo podía sentir.-Creo que muchas horas libres, Hermione-Sopló allí donde había succionado. Hermione se estaba volviendo loca.

-Aa-alguna-Regulus sonrió. Tenía la impresión de que esa semana sería perfecta. Se separó de ella. Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabes...mi hermano me recomendó una semana en la playa...dice que podre disfrutar de chicas en bikini, morenas...-Hermione alzó una ceja a la vez que habría los ojos, encontrando la cara de Regalus muy cerca de la suya. Acortó la distancia y le besó.

-Nada de chicas en bb-bikini y morenas...-Dijo entre besos. Regulus sonrió.

-¿No? ¿Y por qué no?-Dijo con una semisonrisa irresistible.

-Porque...

-¡Hermione!-Interrumpió una chica. Devoró a Regulus con la mirada.-¡Te has perdido la primera conferencia pero en la segunda pasan la hoja de firmas!-

-Gracias Amanda-Dijo ella molesta. Pimero: no sabía que narices estaba haciendo, hace unos días le echó de su cama y ahora le besaba como si solo él existiera para poder vivir; segundo: Amanda, la idiota e insoportable de Amanda. Su falsa preocupación cuando supo lo que pasó con Cormac...su regocijo por ello.

-¿No vas a presentarnos?-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Amanda él es Regulus-

-Un placer conocerte-Dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con su pelo.-¿De qué os conoceis?-Hermione se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué iba a decirle?

-He venido a darle una sorpresa a mi novia-Amanda empezó a reirse

-¿Hermione tu novia?-Dijo sin creérselo. Hermione apenas podía respirar. ¿Novia?-¿Y desde cuando has superado ser la otra de Cormac?-Dijo con malicia, totalmente celosa.

-Pues...-Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida y dolida. ¿Estaba soñando?

-¿Pues?-Dijo impaciente.

-¿Por qué tanto interes?-Preguntó Regulus.-Exactamente desde el día de su cumpleaños.-

-Ohh, entonces hace poco. Es una suerte que sea tan detallista, Hermione-Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-La suerte es mía, Amanda-Contestó Regulus. Ella forzó aun más la sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, deberías venir a la cena de esta noche, las parejas son bienvenidas, pero supongo que Hermione ya te lo habrá comentado...-Dijo maliciosamente.

-La verdad es que preferimos algo más íntimo-Consiguió intervenir la castaña.

-Tendremos tiempo de todo cariño, estoy deseando conocer a la pareja de Amanda-

-Bueno...yo no tengo novio-

-¿Ah no?...vaya...-Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Bueno, es un amigo con derechos...-Contestó molesta. Si la mojigata de Hermione Granger iba a lleverle a ÉL de novio ella no iba a ir sola.

-Ahora voy a la conferencia, Amanda-

-Te espero, total tenemos que recorrer el mismo camino.-Hermione rodó los ojos. Regulus se acercó a ella y la besó. Amanda estaba muriéndose de envidia. Hermione, de placer.

-Te veo luego-Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

-La cena es a las 20:30-Recordó Amanda antes de dar media vuelta.

Hermione no prestó la más mínima atención a la conferencia. Tampoco a las miradas en corrillo de Amanda y sus amigas. Solo podía pensar en él. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Novios? ¿Después de como le trató? Al terminar la conferencia, Regulus estaba esperándola. Le acompañó en silencia hasta que llegaron a uno de los restaurantes.

-Regulus...agradezco que hayas puesto en su lugar a Amanda pero no tienes porque ir a la cena ni seguir mintiendo...-

-¿No quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo él mientras la miraba intensamente.

-¡Si digo no, digo argh!-¿Por qué parecía tonta?

-¿Si o no?-Dijo él sonriendo.

-Ss-si pero esa no es la cuestión.-Consiguió decir.

-Yo creo que si, Hermione.-Dijo feliz, sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad.

-¡Regulus! El día de mi cumpleaños me porté fatal...no se como soy capaz de mirarte de nuevo a la cara...yo...-

-Iremos tan despacio como necesites, pero no pienso dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra. Entiende una cosa Hermione: estoy enamorado de ti. Quizás esta no es la declaración que esperabas pero es lo que siento. Soy muy testarudo y no pienso rendirme.-Hermione intentó decir algo varias veces sin éxito-¿Qué vas a pedir?-Dijo mirando la carta.

-Yy-yo...-¿Cómo podía decirle "estoy enamorado de ti" y luego preguntarle que quería comer? Necesitaba pensar, analizar lo que estaba pasando...

-Mmm, dudo entre pescado o la ensalada de marisco...-Dijo Regalus al camarero.-Ya se, traiga las dos y así probamos ambas-Hermione sintió como le quitaban la carta de las manos, tampoco es que la quisiera para algo, bueno quizás para apoyarse en ella.

-Regulus...-Consiguió decir al rato.

-Dime-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente.

-¿El pescado?-Dijo el camarero. Hermione apenas comió, bebió o habló. Simplemente estaba en shock. Regulus no dejó de observarla, quizás habia sido muy directo y rápido pero estaba cansado de esperar, tenía miedo de fracasar.

-¿A qué hora tienes que ir?-Le preguntó a pesar de que lo sabía ya de sobra.

-Empieza a las cuatro y media.-Dijo segura por primera vez en el día.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?-Dijo sonriente.

-No lo se-Dijo sincera.

-Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación-Hermione enrojeció.-Es broma. ¿Cómo hay que ir a la cena?-

-Regulus...no es...-

-Ya te dije que no me iba a rendir.-

-Es una cena de gala.-Regulus se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Obligó a Hermione a mirarle.

-Estoy siendo demasiado rudo. Si no quieres que vaya solo tienes que decírmelo. Si no me quieres en tu vida, también solo tienes que decirlo. Me iré hoy mismo...-Hermione se tensó, ¿irse? Regulus interpretó el gesto de forma negativa. Dejó unos billetes para la comida y se levantó todo lo digno que pudo. Era inútil seguir luchando. Hermione se levantó aterrorizada, era hora de dejar de tener miedo, de intentar ser feliz. Corrió para alcanzarle.

-¡Regulus!-Él dejó de andar. Hermione llegó hasta él y le abrazó. Cuando estuvo segura de que él seguía allí, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Regulus la abrazó firmemente. Estaba pletórico. Abrazándola más fuerte, se desapareció con ella.-Nn-no quiero que te vayas nunca.-Dijo cuando aparecieron. Regulus volvió a besarla.

-Ten por seguro que ya no me iré.-Dijo feliz.

o0o0o0o

Ahora, dos años después del dichoso congreso, seguía aguantando las bromas de todos al respecto. Vale, era la primera vez en su vida que faltaba a una clase-conferencia, era la primera vez en su vida que llegó tarde al trabajo y también fue la primera vez en su vida que llegó entre suspiros, pero dos años, 24 malditos meses, son tiempo más que suficiente para dejar pasar el asunto...pero no, ellos no iban a dejarlo pasar y menos ahora que su boda y luna de miel era precisamente en la misma playa donde todo comenzó. ¡Tenía que aguantar los comentarios de Malfoy padre e hijo y su paciencia no daba para tanto!

-Hermione...-Dijo Theo pero fue ignorado totalmente

Tenía que reconocer que había habido momentos estelares, la cena de gala fue perfecta, Amanda se fue con el vestido manchado de vino y su "amigo con derechos" besándose con uno de los camareros. Incluso hoy, cuando el profeta había publicado la fecha de su boda ella seguía mirándola con resentimiento.

-Hermione...-La castaña lo miró fijamente, enfocándole.

-¿Si?-

-Deja de pensar en las musarañas, los pacientes esperan fuera...en la hora que fuiste a ese congreso...¿tan bueno es Regulus?-Hermione enrojeció. Bueno era poco.

-¡Theo!-Dijo escandalizada. El moreno solo empezó a reirse. La mañana pasó sin grandes incidentes.

-Te esperan fuera-Anunció Luna sin dejar de mirar a Theo.

-Eh...vale-Dijo pensando que era una escusa. No había cerrado del todo la puerta cuando escuchó los bolis caer al suelo...menudos dos.

-Doctora Granger-Dijo Regalus nada más verla.-Estoy muy grave, necesito que me ayude...-

-¿Qué le pasa, señor Black?-Dijo ella mientras rodeaba su cuello y se ponía de puntillas para besarle.

-Ejem...-Ambos se separaron.

-Hola Amanda-Dijo Regalus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Doctora GRANGER-Dijo entre dientes.-Solo quiero saber que pacientes me dejarás durante tus vacaciones.-Dijo molesta.

-Los dejé en tu despacho, Amanda.-La rubia se fue ofendida, tropezando con una silla de ruedas y asesinando con la mirada al dueño de esta. Regulus comenzó a reirse.-¡Para ya! Me odia por tu culpa.-

-Imagínate cuando tenga que decirte doctora Black-

-Ya, Reg.-Dijo al ver que volvía a reirse.

-He de decir futura doctora Black que es un tanto descuidada, sigo estando fatal y no hace nada por atenderme.-

-¡Oh, ya veo lo mal que estás!-Dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

-Vamos a comer y seguro que mejoro.-Hermione rodó los ojos pero aceptó la mano de Regalus.

-¿Regulus?-Preguntó extrañada. Estaban en la casa que compartía desde hace año y medio. La respuesta del moreno fue besarla apasionadamente.-¿Nn-no comemosss?-

-Luego-Dijo mientras le rompía la camisa.

-¡Oye!...-Hermione dejó de protestar en cuanto volvió a besarla.

-Piensa que-Beso-no volveremos a estar-Beso en la clavícula.-juntos hasta despúes de la boda-Beso entre ambos pechos.-y son tres días-Beso en el ombligo.

-Ee-es tu culpa-Dijo mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba de un tirón.

-Son las costumbresss-Suspiro.-de la familia.-

-Aja...-

-Además-Dijo mientras terminaba de desnudarla.-Así, la noche de bodas será memorable-Dijo antes de entrar en ella de una sola vez. Por primera vez, las antiguas costumbres de la familia Black le importaron bien poco.

Dos horas después volvía a la consulta.

-Vaya, vaya...-Dijo Theo.-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu otra camisa?-

-Theodore...yo por lo menos no la llevo mal puesta...-Dijo molesta, no quería más bromas.

-De acuerdo...yo dejo pasar esta si tu no comentas nada sobre...-

-¿Sobre tu inspección profunda al escritorio con ayuda de Luna?-

-Exacto-Ambos se dieron la mano.-Por cierto, tengo tus análisis-

-¿Eh?-

-Los de la revisión anual-Dijo rodando los ojos.-Creo que te va a encantar mirar el último apartado.-Hermione se los quitó de las manos y se dejó caer de golpe en su sillón.

-Estoy...-

-Embarazada, exactamente. ¡Felicidades!-

-¿Quién esta embarazada?-Dijo Luna.

-¿Estás embarazada?-Preguntó Astoria.

-Vaya Granger...siempre envidiándome.-Dijo Draco.-Quizás ambos sean Slytherins-Colocó las manos rodeando la cintura de Pansy.

-¡Estamos embarazadas!-

-Que oportuno, Theo-Dijo entre dientes al ver allí a Draco, Astoria, Pansy, Luna, Sirius y por último a Rita Skeeter.

-¿Algo que comentar? ¿Por ese se casan?-Hermione se apareció en el despacho de Regulus.

-¡¿Pasa algo?! ¡Estás pálida!-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Vas a ser padre-Regalus se dejó caer es el escritorio, arrastrádola con él. Hermione sintió que las lágrimas aparecían, ¿él no quería?

-¿Padre?-Dijo Regulus antes de besarla.-¡Padre!-La abrazó de nuevo.-¡Por Merlín, PADRES!-Se levantó con ella en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras reia. Hermione le acompañó en una mezcla de risa y llanto.

-No se como ha podido pasar-Dijo cuando ambos estaban más calmados. Regulus alzó una ceja divertido.-¡No me refiero a eso!-El moreno no aguantó más la risa.

-Sigues pálida, vamos al hospital-

-Estoy bien-

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Lucius.-Solo venía a felicitaros...dos nietos-Dijo con ojos soñadores.

-¿Pansy espera gemelos?-Preguntó Hermione. Lucius negó y sonrió.-¿Pero qué...?-Dijo al ver que cerraba la puerta.

-Cariño...lo dice por nosotros-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Es el padrino de la boda, es mi padrino, mi mentor en muchas cosas...-

-Regulus...Skeeter lo sabe-

-¿Imaginas la cara de tu querida Amanda?-Dijo burlonamente.

-Reg...ya vale-

-Oh vamos, si hoy casi te mata por un beso, cuando sepa que vas a ser madre antes que ella...creo que te pondré un guardaespaldas.-Dijo con fingida seriedad.-Por cierto...¿no te has olvidado de nada?-Hermione negó.

-Hasta dentro de media hora no.-

-Es mi cumpleaños durante todo el día por mucho que naciera a las cinco y media de la tarde.-

-Vas a malcriar a nuestro hijo-

-Oh no, le enseñaré a ser como su padre-

-¿Le enseñarás a ser idiota?-Dijo mordaz.

-Yo también te quiero, cariño.

-Lo se.-

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Pansy...-

o0o0o0o

Un año después, dos niños uno moreno con ojos miel y otro rubio con ojos grises iban en sus respectivos carritos. Eran conducidos por sus padres mientras sus madres compraban ropa.

-¿Esta noche es al final la cena?-Dijo Regulus casi con temor.

-Me temo que si-Regulus se resignó. Él solo quería disfrutar de su familia, no aguantar a Cormac McLaggen y su empresa en una cena de negocios.-Es solo una cena.-

-No dirias eso si fuera a Pansy a la que le manda flores todos los días, Draco.-

-¿Todos los días?-Regulus asintió.

-¿Y que haceis con ellas?-

-Por mi las quemaría, pero Hermione las devuelve.-

-Listo, ya podemos irnos-Dijo Hermione mientras cogía a Leo en brazos. Regulus se quitó a McLaggen y sus flores de la cabeza y se centró en la imagen que tenía ante él. Ahora podía decir que sus sombras estaban completamente iluminadas por ellos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que os guste, simplemente me vino la idea a la cabeza, estoy harta de que llueva y estaba pensando en la playa cuando se me ocurrió...**

**Si quereis ver el vestido que usa Hermione para su cumpleaños, en mi perfil esta el link.**

**Besos!**

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
